Takao Kinomiya X Ginga Hagane
Takao Kinomiya X Ginga Hagane is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE starring the protagonists of the Original Beyblade saga, and Metal Fight Saga respectively. Description BEYBLADE grudge match! Two Bladers claiming the title of World Champion. Only one will keep it. In a battle where only the Beys are involved along with their respective spirits, Which Blader is the TRUE world champion, and which Bey will be annihilated? Interlude Wiz: The toy industry made a huge golden age in the Early 80's, with Transformers, G.I. JOE, My Little Pony; just about every big name targeted for kids was originated at this time frame. Boomstick: ALL BUT ONE. Wiz: In 1998-99 in Japan, one person at toy company TAKARA, which is basically Japan's Hasbro, had an idea so ambitious, and amazing, it just might work. Boomstick: Whoever that dude was, he is my fucking toy hero. he mastered the idea of customizable things, and sold it to children. How do you NOT love that idea?! Wiz: & the Idea did work! Sales skyrocketed, an Anime/Manga/Videogame Series was under way! Not to mention, the Idea revived itself after much shouting out to the classic series: BEYBLADE. Boomstick: If I had a toyline, it wouln't be as good as that. But unfortunately, the Popularity came to a SCREECHING halt as soon as Zero-G Beyblade came to the market! So we can't use Zero Kurogane as an opponent. Wiz: Instead, we're using the two top Beybladers in the fictional universe, such as Tyson Granger, aka Takao Kinomiya, Wielder of Dragoon MSUV, and a role model to many bladers around the world. Boomstick: And Ginga Hagane, THE Autumn Legendary Blader who wields Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Or, is it Cosmic Pegasus F:D?) Wiz: For this fight, we will be focusing entirely on the Beys themselves. While there won't be any typical blood in mind, we definitely have a good idea in mind for the arena, just so the carnage can still happen. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya Wiz: According to fellow Bladebreaker/BBA Revolutionist: Rei Kon, the concept of a Bey originated as a weapon devised by Chinese Assassins as a result of some kind of Rebellion. Boomstick: But for ol Rei, and his MASSIVE fanbase, he ain't fightin today! That title goes to World Champion Takao Kinomiya, or as us westerners call him: Tyson Granger. Wiz: Takao started his quest for glory from the very bottom. A lowly Kendo student who, wasn't interested in Ryu Kinomiya, his grandfather's crazed antics. BUT, as he defeated a high ranking member of the Blade Sharks, the former leader, Kai Hiwatari took notice, and held the kid scientist Kenny hostage. Boomstick: That was when the family sword of the Kinomiyas released its spirit: Dragoon, and embedded itself in Takao's bey! When Takao learned of the location, Kai wanted to battle the lowly Beginner. Strangely enough, Takao wasn't prepared for a supernatural power like a dragon coming out of a mere toy! Wiz: Kai simply stated Takao had what used to be called a Bit Beast in his bey. As Kenny finally got released, the qualifiers began. This was Takao's chance of redemption against Kai. After making a friend from America, Max Tate, the two competed to see how far they can go. Boomstick: But, it wasn't longbefore Max lost to Dranzer, Kai's bey. Takao, though, not only defeated former White Tiger member Rei, he GOT his revenge from Kai after the fight ended! Wiz: Honouring his defeat, Kai was willing to lead the Bladebreakers to international glory. Boomstick: They defeated the White Tigers! The data induced All-Stars! Fought off monsters, even as they and I quote "holding Kenny hostage!", and won it all after discovering a dark secret about the Demolition Boys! Wiz: But it didn't end there, newcomer Hiromi, or, rather Hillary, was a monster to Takao at school simply for being late. Boomstick: A bitch like HER definitely needs to learn to forgive a LEGEND like Takao! Wiz: But another Antagonist group by the name of Team:Psykick was already causing hell on Kenny and Hiromi, since Takao was seriously on the run to same the Scientist Kid Nerd, and a girl that hates Takao. Boomstick: After ALL THAT, Dragoon is back after an emergency that could've squished the two victims! Wiz: Thankfully, the two were saved, to the DISMAY of Takao. Boomstick: But it got worse! As the Bladebreakers rejoined, they were targeted by Psykick AGAIN! Wiz: They even stooped so low as to creating the Cyber Bit Beasts, artificial, cybernetic atrocities that eventually were stopped by the Blade Breakers. Boomstick: But that wasn't the end of Takao's story after the Team:psykick stronghold was destroyed forever! Wiz: In fact, a group that is terrorizing the Bladebreakers called the Saint Shields, were on their tail as a result of such crap. Takao suffered the most losses. Boomstick: Ozama beat Takao in the First, AND second fight he's been in Beyblade 2002! He even beat his ass until he replaced his Bey: Flash Leopald with a sequel! Wiz: Which means: Takao can't even beat Flash Leopald 1, WHICH IS JUST A GLORIFIED Driger S done WRONG! Boomstick: Takao even used an oversized version of Dragoon at one point. Factoid: Attack Types, and Weight DON'T mix. Wiz: Speaking of types: it should be noted that as a concept of Rashambo, Attack beats Defense. Defense beats Stamina/Endurance, and Stamina beats Attack. HOWEVER, it has been noted that exceptions to the rule have been made dependent on the condition... Boomstick: There were numerous instances, but they're mainly because of the spirit itself. Wiz: Eventually, the losing streak with Ozama came to an end and the difference is his Crossfire move Being used over and over CONSTANTLY. Boomstick: I bet his fellow Saint Shield friends don't understand what is happening, and begs him to stop. Wiz: In fact, the reason why The Saint Shields were formed in the first place was due to Ozama going through the most brutal training any blader would have to do! Based on this, Ozama wanted Takao gone for good. Boomstick: SO THIS IS THE FOUNDATION OF KIM Y-''' Wiz: No Beyblade fan cares, Boomstick! After Takao won, Ozama came to his senses, and becomes an ally to the Bladebreakers, along with the rest of The Saint Shields. '''Boomstick: You finally gave up, Ozama? Good. You beat Takao to many times. You, are not human. Hell in the tournament where Takao tag teamed with Max Tate, Ozama LOST to Tragic Bad: Zeo and Burning Kerberous! Where is your sense of pride now?! Wiz: But a friend of Takao: Zane, who was previously a member of Team:psykick, was disqualified as his Bey were destroyed, and Takao saw this as unfair. Battle Averted. Boomstick: But at least Takao beat Zeo in the end, not to mention beat The TRUE Team:psykick once and for all! AND THAT'S STILL NOT THE END! Wiz: Takao won a THIRD championship once and for all, but only until encountering the Main Antagonist of it all. Boomstick: But is was Jin of the Gale, aka his bro, Hiro who showed Takao what it's like to be beaten! With not one, BUT ONE METAL DRIGER, PLUS A CARBON COPY! Wiz: Coach had respect for everyone BUT Takao, just calling him, even an AQUAINTENCE is a death warrant, and Takao paid the price X 300,000,000 Yen! Boomstick: Poor Takao... He was even close to QUITTING Beyblade forever after the ordeal... Hiro is such an ass. Wiz: Worse yet, The BBA was eventually bought by the BEGA organization, thus costing Takao, ALL HIS friends. OKAY, I lied, there's still Kenny, but who gives a crap about him?! Boomstick: Desperate, Takao challenged Boris, to the most epic end in Beyblade history: A 5 on 5 Best 3 of 5 beybattles! Wiz: As this has yet to be done, Boris accepted, Though He was already prepared after the bet. Stress was going around what is now called the BBA REVOLUTION. Boomstick: The final team consisted of Takao, Daichi, who was rivals with Takao since G Revolution started, and eventually matured, Max, Rei, and due to His hatred after leaving BEGA, Kai himself! Wiz: As the Epic saga came to an end, The final results were inconclusive, but it could be guessed Takao won. The BBA was reinstated, and Boris gave up on his plans. Boomstick: Takao's friends, family, even his Dead Mother would be proud of an unprecedented 3 World Championship series of victories! Phew, that was a long story, we should be getting to Dragoon MSUV's stats, right? Wiz: You are good. As a Left Spin Bey, the Dragoon series of Beys are the only true Left Spin Dragon Beys that belong to a protagonist, not an Antagonist/Anti Hero. Boomstick: With two of the same spin type, they'll just circle around like it's NOTHING! Left X the standard Right, now you have some action! Wiz: Because of this alone, Dragoon has an advantage over most Beys, which typically use Right Spin. Boomstick: Dragoon MSUV's key feature is its core! While it has no use in Tornado stadiums, it is regarded as one of the best parts in BEYBLADE History! It's fast, and it's brutal, and when combined to make an Attack type Bey, it will do some damage, HELL, Dragoon is already Attack Based, so it will be very effective! Wiz: Dragoon MSUV utilizes all already mentioned moves from G revolution. Galaxy Storm is capable of creating a hurricane that overwhelms the opponent's Bey, and sends it flying! Boomstick: SUCK IT KYOYA FANS! Wiz: Galaxy Turbo Twister summons not one, BUT TWO TORNADOES THAT LIFT THE OPPONENT OUT OF THE STADIUM, WITH NO ESCAPE POSSIBLE FOR MOST BLADERS, while Evolution Storm allows Dragoon to create a Storm so powerful, Dragoon is summoned and collides with the opponents' spirit, ergo, their bey. Boomstick: Damn, Almost every move is an instant kill... Wiz: We're not going to use Final Attack either, as the aforementioned moves are powerful enough. Boomstick: Takao is quite decorated for a Blader; He beat 3 World Championships in a row! He even defeated Bigger Bad Boris twice! Survived a collapsing Team:psykick stronghold, it was rumored that he beat Brooklyn, one of BEYBLADE's most powerful characters OF ALL TIME! Suck it, Rago, and your cultist fans! Wiz: Sure Takao Kinomiya did a boatload, but he has some flaws as well: According to the BEYBLADE Wiki, there is no confirmed Winrate for any of the three seasons he's in. This means as the DEATH BATTLE ends, we'll have to use a system of wins and losses in which each opponent will have to go through this scoring system: 2 points for a one on one win each, 1 point subtracted for each loss. Tag team fights don't count. Boomstick: He lost to Ozuma not once, but three separate times, won only once, and the last fight was a draw. Wiz: Takao rarely is able to make friends even; not counting his fans who have no clue about his true personality, someone who is so cruel, his teammates, and few friends abandon him. Guess who makes him feel worse? Boomstick: Um... Well-''' Wiz: Stop guessing, because you're wrong. It's Hiro, Takao's older brother and coach that emotionally abuses him. It seems Takao is so focused on being Número Uno, he forgets about everything but the fight. This, is his worst flaw. '''Boomstick: But no worries! Takao's been through it all and is about to fight one last time against somebody who cares about some shit called Beyspirit. Good luck to that. Takao Kinomiya: '''DRAGOON: EVOLUTION STORM!!!' '' (Dragoon comes at the enemy to defeat it.) Boom! CHING CHING... Ginga Hagane Wiz: Koma Village is the initial setting of our next contender. Boomstick: Meet Ginga Hagane! A young boy with what would be a HUGE legacy behind him! Wiz: While his former Rivalry with Hyoma was never mentioned, what was, was the celebration of the Pegasis constellation, and how legend stated of how it defeated the Draco constellation. Boomstick: But out of the blue, a Helicopter owned by the Dark Nebula organization, was about to make the ULTIMATE SABOTAGE! Wiz: Daidoji, yes, it's NOT DOJI, Nelvana! Anyways, Daidoji, and Ryuuga found out about a sealed bey called Lightning L-Drago. Ryuuga became its new owner, and defeated the former wielder of Storm Pegasis, Ryo Hagane, Ginga's Father, and as a result, people thought he was to be dead. Boomstick: Ginga as a result wandered to some random town, and saved some kid named Kenta from the Face Hunters. Basically the Metal Fight Saga's Blade Sharks. Wiz: Kyouya, the leader, abandoned the whole place, to join Dark Nebula. Not only did it not work, Ryuuga stepped in to defeat Ginga. He succeeded. Boomstick: But as the Battle Bladers Tournament was almost about to happen, A man named Phoenix eventually challenged Ginga to a Beybattle! Wiz: In fact, he witnessed that very mistake that Ginga fell for, and lost! Boomstick: Phoenix's Bey, Burn Phoenix, again, the true name, HYPOCRITES AT NELVANA, anyways, Burn Phoenix made short work of Storm Pegasis, and kicked its ass! Wiz: What's worse, Ginga's Beypointer, whatever that is, was taken by Tetsuya; somebody who is just creepy, and NOT FUNNY. Boomstick: But Phoenix intercepted the device to him, and when he won, HE FUCKING CRUSHED IT WITH TWO FINGERS, AND THUMB! Poor Madoka... Wiz: More like Poor Ginga! He earned all those points for nothing! Boomstick: But after MANY tourneys, Ginga kicked Phoenix's sorry butt, and got the points back! WAY MORE THAN ENOUGH TO JOIN! Wiz: But during Battle Bladers, Ryuuga not only qualified, he infected WBBA agent Tsubasa, and during the World Championship, used that power against him. Boomstick: Back in Ginga's world, he eventually found out about the biggest shock of his life! Wiz: Ryo, Ginga's Father is very much alive! And eventually Becomes WBBA Japan's CEO. Boomstick: While Ginga lost to Ryuuga before, Ryuuga believed Daidoji should not live any further! Ryuuga took total control of Dark Nebula, and it collapsed after Ryuuga finally lost to Ginga! Wiz: But it wasn't without cost: The Death of Storm Pegasis. Boomstick: But a rival named Masamune Kadoya DEFEATED Ginga in the stupidest way how: piling rocks on Ginga's Galaxy Pegasis, which is like a prototype of a Storm Pegasis! Worse, Ginga had no control over Galaxy Pegasis! Wiz: While Ginga and Masamune were enemies at heart, it wasn't until the African team's Nile, and his Vulcan Horuseus defeated Masamune once and for all, proving his imperfectness, and that it is now war. Boomstick: But don't feel bad for a second! Masamune won the battle between Japan X Africa in a Tag Team Beybattle! By that point, he and Ginga are now brothers in arms! Wiz: True, until he left Team Japan to stay with his old Friends to form Team Dungeon, after the a Dungeon Gym. Boomstick: But we ain't here for Masamune, WE'RE HERE FOR THE No. 1 BLADER HIMSELF! As the star fragments came to the Chosen Bladers to defeat Nemesis, Ginga, is one of them, his Galaxy Pegasis has morphed into... Wiz: The Big Bang Pegasis. The Star Fragment Bey of the Autumn... Boomstick: This House of a bey is so powerful, we had to examine it's moves before science! Wiz: Big Band Pegasis F:D is capable of Big Bang Tornado (Cosmic Tornado in the west.), a move that is capable of spinning in fast circles, thus hitting the enemy bey, HARD. Boomstick: While it's only used once, Shining Wind sends Pegasis flying without the need of a slant! How's that for convenience? Wiz: It was thanks to the other star fragments merged with Pegasis that allowed him to use this move, then use the one move that was able to defeat Nemesis! Boomstick: BEHOLD... THE SUPER COSMIC NOVA! While we won't allow either combatant to "ride" their beys, it still works the same way regardless. Wiz: Super Cosmic Nova allows Pegasis to use the spirit of all the Bladers of the world to use Shining Wind to propel it high, then Big Bang Tornado to propel it into space, and THEN, the move is used, utilizing a Galaxy Nova like effect that causes instant kills. Unlike Galaxy Nova, Big Bang Pegasis, is opposed to Storm Pegasis, doesn't die. Boomstick: This may be the reason why Ginga might win. With all the Beyspirit BULLSHIT of the WORLD, and all 10 fragments in it, what is there to complain? Wiz: We aren't done talking about the bey yet. Big Bang Pegasis has a 4D core called Final : Drive, which starts as a SF, or Semi Flat mode that is usually docile. But when Ginga using this core, it switches to RF or Rubber Flat mode, which means two things: Speed, and Strength. Boomstick: This is how Ginga uses Big Bang Tornado. Wiz: We also know most beys of the 4D arc have customizable abilities. And the difference is centered on one part, or rather, 3 in this case. Boomstick: Big Bang, as they are collectively called, has 4 modes! That's the most a 4D bey has, and Ginga can switch from them! It starts with Smash Attack (Attack) Mode, which is normal, and all level. Wiz: But Ginga prefers to use Upper Attack mode which can force an opponent to a stadium out. Boomstick: Barrage (Multi-Attack) allows Pegasis to attack an opponent multiple times at once, though research has proven its recoiling uselesseness. Wiz: Finally, Omni-Directional (Directional Attack) is just a better version of Smash. Boomstick: Ginga has saved the world 3 times! First against a Ryuuga who took over Dark Nebula, and lost, had help with Ryuuga to stop the giant top like facility from sinking into the water (NOT A BEYBATTLE, we can't count that...), and he destroyed Nemesis, after a pitiful 50% win rate! How suckish! Wiz: Ginga has an overall (74.666) Win rate throughout all the seasons he's been in BESIDES ZERO-G. Remember Zero? He was more relevant to that season anyway. Boomstick: So, he did alright, for a Demonic Blader (Sarcasm), but even Bladers crack! Wiz: Some of his loses include: an accidental defeat by Team Garcia member Argo. Boomstick: What a dick! He even insulted Ginga, and he fell for it! Tsubasa though, was the Miracle worker long before that point, he overcame Ryuuga's Darkness, and Finished the sorry dickweed off, defeating the Garcias out, sparing the guilt of Ginga... Wiz: Daidoji returned, supporting the Nemesis Bladers, and Rago even! Boomstick: And ALL that time, we thought he was dead! But even as he "died" again, Team Garcia, and DNA, also known as- OH YOU MUST BE SHITTING ME... DARK NEBULA AGAIN, BROUGHT FRICKEN DAIDOJI BACK!!! That's the lowest I've seen in BEYBLADE History! Fuck all you Garcias- except you, Enzo. You grew to be quite the sexy businessman... MONKEY. Wiz: Ginga is also known for having a spotty Win rate with Big Bang Pegasis, a bey WE'RE USING EVEN! Boomstick: Ginga only won one real world championship, and even THAT ended in chaos! Wiz: His hyper personality is fine with us, but his loses end up being the reason of his shock, and awe... Boomstick: But despite all that crap this has been, Ginga Hagane is still the lovable HERETIC that won't shut up about Beyspirit! Give IT... UUUUUUUUP!!! Ginga! You don't get a quote! You made everyone a bunch of supporting commies while Earth was about to be annihilated! AND IT'S ALL! YOUR! F-''' Wiz: Dude, calm down. NOBODY WANTED TO HEAR THAT. Okay? '''Boomstick: Okay, Ginga Fanbase. I'm sorry for all that crap, it won't happen again. I just get peeved by his non-realistic... Beliefs. DEATH BATTLE (Cues (A&F)Air TV - Esoragoto) ???: Ladies and Gentlemen... In just a few moments our show will begin. The audience was licking their lips in anticipation as to who will fight Ginga Hagane... Ginga himself was waiting... Until, the mystery combatant revealed himself- ???: Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to 3 time World Champion, and ender of BEGA, Takao Kinomiya! The audience didn't know whether to cheer, nor heckle at a legend. Ginga saved the world many times before. Takao reinstated the BBA. The only way for the audience to decide is if the battle occurs. Ryo, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yuu, Madoka, Kyoya even, were all waiting for the fight to begin... Ginga: Three time World Champion?! That's Incredible! Takao: And who knew you could save worlds?! But regardless, as both of us hold the title of No. 1, you would have to expect a rivalry of the two greatest of all time. Ginga: Yeah... I would have to guess you never needed to believe in the blader's Spirit to win... That's Incredible. Takao: I dunno how you got the Idea behind "The Blader's Spirit"... Takao then showed off Dragoon MSUV. Takao: But me, and Dragoon are going to take us to No. 1 for real! Ginga: You're going to have to beat me and Pegasis first! Takao: Time to see who's REALLY the best! Ginga: YEAH! Both opponents had their beys ready, though both were intrigued as to what they're up against. ???: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this Charade once and for all! THREE! Audience: TWO! ONE! Takao/Ginga: GO... SHOOT! (Let it rip! In the west. Just so you know.) FIGHT! (Cues (TOP OST) Visual Novel Action Music #32 - Dies Irae - Thrud Walkure) As the fight began, Both beys were going differing directions. This shocked everyone as they thought Takao was a Ryuuga clone. Madoka, though was too busy trying to solve the Heavy Metal System mystery. Ginga tried to dodge Takao's attacks, but Pegasis was hit by Dragoon anyway. Ginga tried a different strategy... Ginga: Upper Attack Mode! Pegasis' Big Bang Wheels altered themselves, and scooped Dragoon, sending it flying. But it wasn't enough for a stadium out, and Dragoon was about to go crazy... Takao: DRAGOON: GALAXY TORNADO! But before the attack got worse... Ginga: You're not going to win that easy! FINAL DRIVE, ENGAGE! The SemiFlat tip detracted, thus remains a Giant Rubber Flat tip. Ginga then used his first Special Move... Ginga: Special Move: Pegasis BIG BANG TORNADO! Pegasis circled into its own tornado, and stopped Dragoon's, hitting it mercilessly, Ginga: Barrage Mode! Despite the Ruthless barrage of Pegasis, Takao simply chuckled... Takao: Heh... I'm Impressed, Ginga. You really are deserving of winning it all... But that still doesn't mean you're the best. We both had our losses, but I was told by your friends, your rivals that your tag team efforts were merely a cheat to win; even as you beat Rago... (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~BLADE ARTS III) Ginga was shocked to hear what Takao just said. He defeated every foe at one point or another. What made him weak? Takao: Rago may have almost destroyed our world, but Brooklyn was even harder to defeat. There wasn't a confirmed outcome to the fight; it was up to speculation to decide... BUT NOT THIS TIME! DRAGOON: GALAXY TURBO TWISTER! As Madoka tried to solve the Mystery of the Heavy Metal System, she ultimately found one piece of information only: The Cardinal Gate beasts. They included Dranzer: Suzaku, Draceil: Genbu, Driger: Byakko, and finally, Dragoon: Seiryu. The four were considered the first four spirits to be HMS based. Madoka continued her research, focusing on the Seiryu beast. Back at the fight, Pegasis was being sent flying into the air, but when things seemed hopeless for Ginga, he used the power of all ten Legendary Bladers' star fragments, to use SHINING WIND to make a tornado propelling Pegasis to the atmosphere, then Ginga used Big Bang Tornado to propel Pegasis into the cosmos. Takao was amused at Ginga's strategy, and explained he might have a way to counteract that. Takao: You see, Ginga, if you are going for an air strike, we'll BOTH have to make a final clash. Ginga: What? Takao: Throughout most of your career as a Blader, you've always depended on aerial force to win, you should've realized by now it barely works, dude. BUT IF YOU ARE WILLING TO WIN, LET'S MAKE THIS OUR FINAL CLASH!!! Ginga: You said it! SPECIAL MOVE: SUPER COSMIC NOVA!!! Takao prepared for the assault with his own... Takao: ARGH! HERE WE GO! DRAGOON: EVOLUTION STORM!!! As Pegasis was coming back for Dragoon, a hurricane already occurred, and Dragoon was already prepared to make a comeback. The two clashed for several minutes, which is considered as "Forever" in BEYBLADE. Then an explosion occured... (Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~BLADE ARTS III Ends) As the Dust cleared, the arena was wrecked completely. The only other constant was a slept out blue bey, and a White one... That slept out merely seconds after the explosion cleared... When the battle was decided, a satellite targeted the bey that slept out first, added a grid for information, and extracted The Spirit from the blue bey. It was Ginga's first taste of the loss of his own spirit... K.O.! As Madoka finally found out about Dragoon, it was already over. Takao congratulated Ginga for putting his best effort... Takao then left the stadium, leaving the staff to repair the Stadium... Results (Cues Beyblade Ending 1) Boomstick: If you can beat Nemesis, Ginga, why can`t you beat someone on the same tier as you?! Wiz: Only counting one on one fights with wins and losses for both combatants, we used a simple formula that is +2 each win, and -1 each loss. And the result is that based on the fights: their overall score is relatively even with Takao Kinomiya at 52, and Ginga Hagane at 55; a mere 3 point differing. Boomstick: BUT this is where we explain both opponents flaws! Ginga did beat two members of Team Garcia, but ended up losing via cheap shot by Argo, and his Ray Gil. He seems to be more of a team player than Takao, especially in 4D, where he was using the bey we chose for him. I mean, it's understandable for Rago, who is so powerful, it required ALL TEN Legendary Bladers to beat! Wiz: But as they were sealing Nemesis away, they were not counting on a fragment of Fusion Hades to indefinitely halt the process. Johannes, another tag team opponent is just a pushover... Boomstick: Also, no Blader in the Metal Fight Saga knew what it was like to lose their spirit within a bey's Face! Only Ryuuga had a damaged Face, but it still worked fine! Wiz: Takao in the BEYBLADE Manga, yes, the Manga lost Dragoon to Ozuma, yet Takao struck back and retrieved Dragoon and possibly won too. Takao has been through it all, World Champion title dropping, Defeating his betraying friends! Even made fans speculate who won between Takao, and Brooklyn! Wiz: While Rago was never truly defeated, Brooklyn is by far the stronger opponent, as his ability to create endless Darkness, and overwhelm opponents, is the kind of arsenal that would put even Rago, and his Diablo Nemesis in a hard to beat situation, as Rago doesn't give a damn about Brooklyn's past. Rago just wants to end the world... Boomstick: Rago has one weakness unrelated to legend; he is full of himself, calling his opponents worms. Brooklyn, though has always been calm until he goes into his most powerful moves! It's no wonder Dranzer MS tied with Zeus without a cause, and the last fight had no outcome! Wiz: While it is true the results were inconclusive, it could be surmised Takao won as the BBA was reinstated, and Boris gave up on his plans... Boomstick: Finally, Takao won THREE World Championships in a row! Ginga? Sure he saved the Earth time and time again, but when he won the title of World Champion, chaos ensues shortly after! Wiz: Hell, Unlike Takao, There were theories, and opinions as to whether or Not Ginga deserves the Title of No. 1 Blader of the World. One thing can be confirmed: Space is merely a void that does nothing in a Beybattle as the only constant, is that space is empty. Thus the reason why Dragoon MSUV's Evolution Storm won out. But this fight was indeed close enough. Boomstick: I dunno about you Wiz, but Fighting Spirit ROCKS! Wiz: The Winner is- Boomstick: OH HELL YEA! Wiz: (Sigh) The Winner is Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger... AND THAT'S THE WORST JAPANESE COMING OUT OF YOU, BOOMSTICK! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ..... ... ???: It only does Everything! The Personification of Playstation, and rival of the Personification of SEGA, and Victim of Iris Heart finally meets her match... ....... ..... ... ???: Meow! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music